Just a random crossover
by MistWrites
Summary: Youtubers, Ron, Herminone, Nico, and Thalia get brought into warriors! How will this end up... Read and see! (Suck at summaries) (In reality: Warriors/Youtubers/Percy Jackson/Harry Potter) I wrote this on my phone. I really hate it. ;)


A last stand

A cross-over

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson characters()

Thalia was watching the sun go down. "Not something you usually do." Nico appeared behind her.

"I'll give you a chance, a time to make up." A unknown goddess appeared in front of the two.

'So peaceful...' Nico sighed, eyes closed.

Youtubers()

"Hey! Sky here, and I'm here with Deadlox doing a mod showcase!" Sky said into a mic. "Yeah! This is the- hey, Sky, what's that?" Ty looked confused at a glowing, pulsating light. "I am here to give you a last hope, a final stand." A voice said from in the light. The light expanded and both Sky and Ty were taken into a blackness.

"Where am I?" Ty drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Harry Potter characters()

"Hi, Ron." Hermione approached him, locking her hand in his. "Hi, Hermione" Ron was in a dreamland, not noticing anything. "Hello, young warriors..." An unseen being purred, "you'll do fine. I offer you a chance, a Last Hope." And with that the couple disappeared.

"What is this darkness?" Ron murmured before falling asleep.

Onto the story!()

/Nico's POV\

"Springstep, your kits are so cute!" Nico heard, his eyes closed still. "Yes Berrypaw, now let them sleep." A voice, Springstep, purred. Nico squirmed away 'these people have odd names...' He thought. "Darkkit, get back here! You are going to wake up Deadkit!" Springstep grabbed his scruff. 'Wait, scruff? I'm a cat?' Nico opened his eyes. "Springstep! Darkkit opened his eyes!" Berrypaw squealed. "Finally, someone to talk to." Deadkit was on his back, tail waving. "Wait, I shouldn't be here!" Nico, or Darkkit, hissed. "You to, huh. But don't yell it." Deadkit sighed. "I have to find Sky." Deadkit stood and stretched.

/Ty's POV\

'I wonder who he is?' Deadkit sighed and sniffed around. He had found they were in a 'Clan' and in the 'Nursery'. "Deadkit, Skykit is asking for you in his sleep!" Berrypaw chuckled. "Sky, is that you?" Deadkit scampered to him. "Ty? Is that you?" Skykit opened his eyes a crack. "Shh." Deadkit moved away, "I'll talk later." A she cat walked over. "Deadkit, go by your brothers." She nudged him away.

Ron POV()

Ron was shaken awake. "I don't wanna!" He hissed and rolled over. "Redkit! Go sit by your brothers." A voice angrily hissed. "Huh? Wha?" Redkit went to sit down.

-Some moons later-

/Ty's POV\

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey sit beneath high rock for a clan meeting!" The leader called, and 6 kits tumbled out of the nursery, laughing and wrestling. "Deadkit!" Springstep hissed and the black and white tom stopped as his brothers stepped back.

/Seto's POV\

"Huh? Where am I?" A reddish colored tom with a purple hooded cape stepped out of a building. He sniffed the air and ran towards the thunderclan camp.

"Who are you?" A golden tom had pinned Seto down. "S...Seto..." He choked out and the golden tom let him up. "I'm Lionblaze. Follow me"

The two toms walked towards camp.

"Bramblestar! Found him-" Lionblaze pointed his tail at Seto, "on our territory!" Deadkit, now Deadpaw, looked over at the toms. He watched Skypaw run over, "Hi! I'm Skypaw! Who are you?" The apprentice bounced around Seto, nearly pulling his cloak off. "S...Seto..." Realization hit Deadpaw. "Seto? He's here?" The apprentice whispered, "but he's a full grown cat..."

/Thalia's POV\

The jet black she cat, dubbed Moonpaw, swished her tail angrily as her brother Skypaw ran towards the newcomer. "Skypaw!" Moonpaw grabbed her brothers tail and yanked him back. "Deadpaw, get Skypaw to listen for once! You two are friends!" Moonpaw hissed through Skypaws tail. "Yeah yeah..." Deadpaw muttered and took Moonpaws place. She sat up and watched Seto.

/Seto's POV\

'Deadpaw and Skypaw seem familiar...' The tom thought to himself. "Maybe..." Then he laughed to himself, "The great YouTubers reduced to kittens!" He whispered, chuckling. "Seto, would you like to join?" The leader stood in front of him. "Yes, but I don't want to fight..." He replied and Bramblestar nodded. "Ok. Your new name shall be Magicpaw. Your mentor will be Jayfeather." The leader said and Jayfeather went over. "Magicpaw. Follow me."

/Sky's POV\

Skypaw ran towards the camp entrance, then running towards the Windclan border. "Oh. Where am I?" He skidded to a stop, slamming into a Windclan warrior. "Why are you here, mouse-brain?" The warrior pinned Skypaw down. "I got... Lost?" He choked out. "Breezepelt, off him." A she-cat said. "Fine. But follow us, captive." Breezepelt directed Skypaw towards camp. "I should get back to camp..." Skypaw laid his ears back in fear. "No, you won't." Breezepelt hissed, "Heathertail, take him to camp. I'll go get our prey." Heathertail grabbed Skypaw by his scruff. "I'm not a kit!" Skypaw squealed. "You act like one." Heathertail grumbled.

/Ty's POV\

"Moonpaw, Skypaw is missing..." Deadpaw said, then ran to Springstep to tell her.

-time skip-

The apprentice next to Deadpaw shook, a cut over his eye bleeding. "They hurt me..." Skypaw shivered, tail down. "What did they do?" Deadpaw kept his friend from falling. "They clawed me... They threatened to blind me in both eyes..." Skypaws eye bled. "You good?" The younger tom asked. "My eye..." Skypaw answered. "My son..." Cinderfur stood on the other side of Skypaw. "Windclan'll pay!" Deadpaw hissed.

-time skip-

"Magicpaw, Jayfeather! Can you help him?" Deadpaw hovered around the medicine cat den. "No. He'll be blind in one eye." Jayfeather said. Magicpaw shot Deadpaw a sorrowful look. "If we were- you know- he could be healed." Magicpaw whispered to Deadpaw.

/Skypaw's POV\

"Deadpaw?" Skypaw asked. "Yea, I'm here." Deadpaw watched his friend. Magicpaw watched them both. "You can go now" he said. Skypaw stood up and walked out.

"Raid!" A cat yowled and Deadpaw ran outside. "Wha...?" He watched an extremely fluffy cat. "Jerome?" Deadpaw asked, the cat pinning him down. "Yeah. But I'm Fluffpaw now. And we're enemies." Fluffpaw prepared to bite him. "Leave my brother ALONE!" Darkpaw pinned Fluffpaw down.

/Fluffpaw's POV\

"This is for Shadowclan... I won't lose..." Fluffpaw blinked and shoved Darkpaw off. "Shadowclan, retreat!" The leader called and they left. "Where now?" Fluffpaw asked the leader, Redstar. "Away." He answered. "Yeah, run!" Skypaw shouted, turning away.

/Sky's POV\

"Moonpaw!" Skypaw looked at his sister, good eye wide in shock. The she cat smiled weakly, "goodbye..." She said as Magicpaw raced over. Bramblestar looked at the dying apprentice. "Who?" Skypaw asked "Fluffy-ish, whiteish fur golden collar..." She whispered to her brother. "In honor of your service, I name you Moonheart for your loyalty and honor." Bramblestar walked away. "That's it?" Skypaw hissed, tears streaming down is face, "all my sister gets?" His claws slid out. "Skypaw. You can be banished, or sent to Windclan." Bramblestar stated, watching the apprentice. "That's what our Leader has come to? Threats towards apprentices?" Skypaw hissed, advancing towards Bramblestar. He pounced, claws in the leaders back. "Skypaw! I banish you for attacking your leader!" The deputy, Squirrelflight, hissed. "Yes. Next time you show your face, you're dead." The leader flicked his tail. "No! Don't do this..." Deadpaw ran to his friend. Cinderfur buried her head in Lionblaze's fur. "Deadpaw, come back." Darkpaw called his brother. Deadpaw walked back, head down.

/Thalia's POV\

"No! Don't! He can't die yet!" The young apprentice's spirit watched with horror as her brother was banished. "Sister, stay near me..." Skypaw whispered as he ran out of camp. He stood at the Windclan border, waiting for a patrol.

"Hey, apprentice!" Breezepelt sneered, "why are you back?" The toms apprentice, Sparklepaw, chuckled. "Ye... Wait..." He tilted his head. "Sparklepaw! Help get him to camp." The toms brought Skypaw to Windclan.

"Sky, is that you?" Sparklepaw whispered. "Yea." Skypaw replied, a cut along his bad eye bleeding.

/Ty's POV\

"He's gone..." The small tom laid in the den. "Deadpaw, he'll be fine." Magicpaw was lying by his friend. "No, Windclan took him!" Deadpaw hissed, "we have this connection. We can speak to each other telepathically." He explained.


End file.
